La bestia
by Giny Scully
Summary: Huddy - Una de las miles de formas en las que House y Cuddy pudieron conocerse en Michigan.


**Disclainer:** "La bestia" es un drabble basado en la serie House M.D. Gregory House y Lisa Cuddy son propiedad intelectual de su creador David Shore y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo:** Huddy. Para todos los públicos. Michigan.

**Escrito en octubre de 2008.**

**"La bestia"**

Aunque nunca se le habían presentado formalmente, Lisa le conocía de sobra. Era una leyenda viva en toda la comunidad médica de Michigan, aunque su genialidad se multiplicaba cuanto más lejos se estuviera de aquella facultad. No todo lo que se decía de él era cierto, o eso esperaba ella, lo que sí que era más que cierto es que a una novata como ella, no se la debía de haber ocurrido ni en un millón de años ponérsele a tiro.

Aunque claro, ella tampoco era una novata cualquiera. O eso la gustaba pensar…

Según había oído a un profesor, el joven Doctor House, en su primer día de residencia había detectado una enfermedad de esas que nadie sabe como se pronuncian, había dejado en evidencia a su adjunto y había hecho llorar a varios pacientes.

La admiración, se unía al terror. De hecho, se le conocía como "la bestia".

Según Meredith, su compañera de laboratorio, Gregory House consiguió que la auxiliar del profesor de Anatomía dejara su trabajo a la semana de que él llegara a Michigan.

Sus capacidades deductivas eran comentadas en todo el campus, a parte de su mala costumbre de matar marcianitos en la clase de Ética Profesional. Nunca le habían visto en la biblioteca, sin embargo su cabeza tenía fama de ser una enciclopedia muy bien estructura. Gran deportista, tocaba la guitarra más que correctamente y se rumoreaba que frecuentaba la compañía de señoritas de mala vida.

A Lisa le parecía un sujeto fascinante.

Tenía admiradores y detractores a lo largo y ancho de todo la Universidad. Fuera como fuera su simple visión no era indiferente para nadie. Siempre iba con su sequito, unos cuantos pelotas a los que seguramente despreciaba, mientras que el resto del mundo se apartaba a su paso… no fuera a ser que por un casual se tropezara con alguien y hubiera que escucharle más de la cuenta.

Su verbo era rápido y fulminante. Sin conciencia… "la bestia".

Lisa pensó mucho a lo largo de ese curso en dejarse caer en alguna ocasión cerca de él. No es que la gustase el riesgo, bueno, o tal vez sí. Se considera ante sí misma una persona cabal, sensata, pero el magnetismo de "la bestia" la tentaba. Saber si sería capaz de competir, de jugar en igualdad de condiciones, tal vez de ganar, o por lo menos de no perder. Después de todo ella era la mejor de su clase y desde luego era mucho mejor estudiante que él. La brillantez no lo era todo… aunque fuera admirable.

Había hecho más diagnósticos correctos en un año, que muchos de sus profesores en toda la vida.

¿Qué habría dentro de su cabeza? ¿Quién sería?

Sin embargo, los días fueron pasando y seguramente Lisa nunca hubiera conseguido reunir el valor suficiente como para meterse en medio de su camino… su parte racional la ganaba. Afortunadamente… Nunca hubiera imaginado encontrárselo en aquel lugar, ni mucho menos que su mirada se clavara en ella sin compasión como lo hizo. El Pub era demasiado underground para sus compañeros de facultad y ella nunca hubiera parado por allí si Jeremy, el motero, así pensaba describirle en sus memorias, no la hubiera llevado.

Cuando entró en aquel local había tanto humo acumulado en el espacio que ni siquiera pudo ver de donde salía la música. Fue tras prendarse del ritmo cuando se percato de que era el impertinente Gregory House el que tocaba el piano con pasión, acompañado en el escenario por un saxofón llorón. Cuando se percató de su presencia, sus ojos azules ya se habían pegado a los suyos y no conseguía apartar su mirada. Por un momento sintió terror, como si hubiera sido descubierta en el peor de los pecados… y estuvo tentada a bajar la mirada, pero la sensación sólo duro un segundo. La música la absorbió completamente y mientras se dirigía a la barra no apartó la mirada de aquel impertinente que no dejaba de observarla. Lo supo, la había reconocido, sabía quien era. Aunque no hubieran sido presentados formalmente él también la conocía. Mantenerla la mirada era un reto. Y ella lo había aceptado.

Aquella era la ocasión que el destino les había deparado para que cruzaran sus caminos.

Lisa no pudo describir que es lo que vio en los ojos de "la bestia" en aquella ocasión, más felices de lo normal. Simplemente su genialidad estaba muy por encima de lo esperado y también su corazón. Su mirada era demasiado profunda y demasiado vacía como para no decir nada de su alma, de su intensidad...

¿Quién era Gregory House?

Absorta como estaba en descubrir su llave, Lisa apenas si se dio cuenta de que la canción había terminado y de que él se acercaba hacia ella rápidamente. Sin importarle que ella estuviera claramente acompañada se enfrento ante ella unos segundos y se acerco a su oído con cadencia.

- Ahora conoces mi secreto.

Y Lisa lo supo, aquel sería su fin.

FIN


End file.
